goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Comedy World TV: Channel 2
Comedy World TV: Channel 2 ''(also known as ''Comedy World TV 2: A New World internationally) is an upcoming 2018 American flash animated/CGI 3D comedy action animated film and is a sequel to Comedy World TV, a 2013 comedy film. It is being written and directed by Seth Rogen, the writer and director of the first film, and features Seth Rogen, Reese Witherspoon, and TigerMario2002: reprising their roles from the first film. The film also features the new voices of Chris Brown, Mark Hamill, who is replacing Harrison Ford as well as Kevin Michael Richardson replacing Nate Dogg due to his death in 2011 with Tara Strong, Bill Hader, Anna Kendrick, William Shatner, Kobe Bryant, Tom Kenny, SZA, Gilbert Gottfried, Common, and Bruno Mars casted as well. The film is scheduled to be released on August 10, 2018 in conventional 2D, 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. Plot Taking place 2 years after the events of the first film which has the unknown voice of Bucky Douglas (Bill Hader) heard at the end of the film, Paul Harper (Seth Rogen) and Selena Harper (Reese Witherspoon) gained their fame from the accidental broadcast of Comedy World TV with assistance from Eddy Lawrence (TigerMario2002:), Paul's Best Friend, and Kejuan (Kevin Michael Richardson), a sarcastic stoner. However the network has financial troubles and has Pau to make a decision to hire new people who are Jimmy Brown (Chris Brown) who is a dancer as well as Trisha (Anna Kendrick) that ends up being the new worker in the network. Harper ends up finding out the money losses is because of Douglas making him go against a new threat against him, his family, and his friends. Cast * Seth Rogen as Paul Harper, the owner of Comedy World TV and the husband of Selena Harper. * Reese Witherspoon as Selena Harper, the wife of Paul Harper and she is a news reporter for Comedy World TV. * Chris Brown as Jimmy Brown, a 20 year old man that moved next door after finding out California has very good cable who is also a singer and dancer that auditions to be on Comedy World TV. * Mark Hamill as Reggie Johnson, the co-owner of Comedy World TV as well as Paul Harper's best friend. He was previously voiced by Harrison Ford in the first film. * Bill Hader as Bucky Douglas, the owner of Plotagon and Paul Harper's rival as well as former childhood friend. * TigerMario2002: as Edward "Eddy" Laurence, Paul's business partner in Comedy World TV who is also the person that helped put Comedy World on air. * Tara Strong as Sparkles, an actor that stars in a show called "Pretty Bright Lights" which airs on Comedy World TV. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Kejuan, a cigarette smoking criminal that originally means to destroy Comedy World but ends up helping the network to success. Ron was previously voiced by Nate Dogg in the first film. * Anna Kendrick as Trisha, the new co-worker for Comedy World as well as the love interest of Eddy. * SZA as The Queen of TVLAND, a queen that protects and defends every threats that comes or even thinks about going to destroy TV Land. * Gilbert Gottfried as David the Midget, an elf that always gets mad every time someone calls him midget or even elf as he states he likes being called a little person. ** Tom Kenny as David in human form. * William Shatner as Bridgette Johnson, a man who is the assistant to Bucky and often gets bullied due to his name being for a girl while being a male. * Tom Kenny as Bobby Jackson, Paul Harper's hyperactive younger brother. * Common as Lil' Ronnie, a rapper who promotes his videos on Comedy World TV. * Kobe Bryant as Kevin Lux, a basketball player that is best friends with Paul Harper. * Bruno Mars as Alonzo, a 22 year old rookie dancer that is the rival to Jimmy Brown. * Desiigner as Foxy Jones, a assistant in Comedy World TV who is good friends with Paul despite arguing a lot with him. * Paul Rudd as Jack Bottoms * Jim Wise as WHOOP!, a band member of the band ASSHOLES! who ends up being a fan of Comedy World TV. Wise also provides the rest of the voices of ASSHOLES! as well who are KICK!, MOM!, DORK!, SHARK!, and RETARD! all being the band members. * Johnny Knoxville as Chicago Knoxville, a famous stunt man that ends up to be a henchman and right hand man to Bucky Douglas due to his talent and Kung Fu skills. Release Comedy World TV: Channel 2 ''is set to be released by 20th Century Fox in the United States on August 10, 2018 in 2D, RealD 3D, Digital 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats. Box Office projection Initial box office projections for the film in May 2018 expected it to gross $110 million over its opening weekend in the United States and Canada, with a final domestic total expected to be lower than that of the first film ($708.2 million) at around $492.2 million. On May 20, 2018, both Fandango and Regal Cinemas announced that ''Comedy World TV: Channel 2 was the second best pre-selling animated film in their respective histories. By July 26, opening weekend industry projections had reached upwards of $140 million. Sequel A sequel was announced in 2016 after Fox and Sony CEO's were expecting this film to be a successful one with the script already being written and it'll include all new characters along with a main character who is supposedly to die in the third film. The film was also announced to be rated R as well. After the proposed acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney was announced in December 2017, Disney CEO Bob Iger said that the company would be willing to make future R-rated films "as long as we let the audiences know what's coming". Category:2018 filmsCategory:2018 FilmsCategory:20th Century Fox filmsCategory:20th Century FoxCategory:Sony Pictures Releasing International filmsCategory:Sony Pictures Releasing filmsCategory:Sony Movies Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:IMAX DMR Category:Sony films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures